Non, rien de rien
by Psychotropes
Summary: J'avais envie de l'insulter, de le briser, de lui faire mal comme j'avais eu mal, mais je n'eus pas la force. Je lâchais alors un sobre : "Salut gamin". [Geetron]


PDV Patron

Je me penchai un peu plus sur l'écran, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

Mathieu : - C'est bien compris, hein ? Tu te cales juste après le Hippie.

J'hochai la tête. J'avais dû partir à Londres pour quelques jours, ayant besoin de régler une sombre affaire de falsification de compte dans un de mes bordels. Une affaire assez inintéressante, au demeurant. Ce voyage improvisé n'avait pas été au goût de Mathieu, qui, toujours aussi pro, refusait catégoriquement de prendre du retard, prétextant que nous devions notre fidélité aux abonnés.

J'avais rétorqué que les pucelles de notre fan-base nous pardonneraient tout, à condition que je sois particulièrement sexy dans le prochain épisode. Mais il avait refusé.

Nous avions donc prévu une conférence, histoire de finir l'écriture du prochain épisode. Mathieu soupira et s'étira.

\- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose de faite !

\- Je file écrire l'instant Panda, ne m'attendait pas pour manger ! Il me reste du bambou, s'exclama le Panda, toujours heureux pour rien.

\- Ok !

Notre créateur m'adressa un sourire fatigué.

\- Et toi Patron, quoi de neuf ?

\- Rien que tu veuilles savoir, bébé.

La mine exaspéré de Math' me tira un petit rire. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais faire ça ! Le Geek rentra alors dans le champ de la webcam.

\- Et tu rentres quand ? murmura le petit.

J'explosais d'un rire sarcastique.

\- Je te manque tant que ça ? Haha bientôt, gamine, bientôt. En fait pour tout te dire, je compte revenir demain, histoire d'assouvir tes fantasmes.

Le Geek rougit.

\- C'était juste pour être poli…

Mathieu le coupa.

\- Il est déjà 21h30, et j'ai faim. Je vais chercher le Hippie, sushis ça te dit ?

Mon petit gamer hocha la tête et s'éloigna de l'ordi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me retiens de sourire aussi, conscient du regard de Mathieu sur moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre des yeux ma victime favorite.

\- Pfff… Tu es irrécupérable ! soupira Mathieu.

\- Quoi ! J'ai rien fait ! Du moins pour le moment…

\- Allez arrêtes ! A demain…

\- A demain, gamin.

D'une poussée, je m'éloignais de mon bureau pour venir m'écraser sur mon lit. Je lâchai le soupire coincé dans ma gorge depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit comportait des incohérences qu'il se créait lui-même. Moi, amoureux ? Première incohérence. Et du gamin ? Seconde erreur, et pas des moindres. J'avais essayé de me convaincre du contraire, mais mon cœur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine lorsque je le voyais, et la moindre pensée à ses lèvres roses, à son regard innocent, à son corps fin, mon esprit dévalait les pentes de la logique pour venir s'écraser dans le magma visqueux de ma sensibilité, où étaient noyés là mon humanité, ma pitié et ma délicatesse. Et seule l'attirance occupait mon cerveau machiavélique.

Pour tout vous dire, cela me faisait peur, pire, cela me terrifiait de voir que ce gamin avait une telle emprise sur moi. Face à lui, je fondais littéralement. Seule ma force d'esprit me permettait de retenir d'une main de fer mes pulsions.

Je me relevais et traversais mon petit studio londonien, histoire de me nourrir un peu. Mon repas fini, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd de rêves.

Je me réveillais au bout de quelques heures, en ayant l'impression d'avoir fini ma nuit. Tournant un regard encore embrumé vers mon ordi, je remarquais que la webcam du Geek n'était pas éteinte. Il avait très certainement pensé que Mathieu le ferait en quittant la pièce, mais mon cher créateur ne l'avait pas fait, et je l'en remerciais grandement.

Je m'installai confortablement devant mon écran, heureux de pouvoir contempler mon fantasme en toute discrétion. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minute, le Geek, qui était jusque-là devant son ordi, alla se jeter sur son lit, de toute évidence épuisé. Il se roula en boule, et j'entendis sa respiration s'apaiser, petit dragon fatigué, jusqu'à ralentir à l'extrême.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette fine et longiligne du petit. Je dû finir par somnoler, car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, deux heures avaient passés. Je m'approchais de l'écran, plissant les yeux pour y voir. De légers bruits attirèrent mon attention des soupirs, de fortes respirations, et de petits gémissements.

A présent totalement réveillé, j'augmentais la luminosité et le son de mon ordi. Les gémissements de plaisir du petit étaient maintenant parfaitement audibles, et mon boxer commençait à être tendu, rien qu'à l'écoute de ces sons. Entendre cette petite voix aigüe laisser ces cris de plaisir franchir ces cordes vocales m'excitait au plus haut point. Un clair de lune bienvenu éclaira la chambre de ma victime favorite, et mon cœur s'arrêta devant le spectacle magnifiquement érotique du Geek, se caressant, allongé, offert presque, sur son lit.

Sa main allait et venait sur son sexe dressé, me laissant tout le loisir d'en admirer la taille. Je massais ma propre virilité, tendue au point de m'en faire mal. Mon regard tomba sur la main droite du petit, occupée à lui donner du plaisir. Je laissais mon regard errer de plus en plus haut, caressant le ventre du gamer, savourant sa main gauche triturant son téton, dévorant ses lèvres, ses yeux fermés, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes.

J'aperçu soudain une peluche serrée contre lui.

Mon cœur s'arrêtait.

Il se masturbait sur une peluche.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Un Maître Panda.

Bordel. Il est amoureux de ce putain de Panda, de cette peluche vivante qui chante.

Quel con.

Pris d'un désir de vengeance dévastateur, j'activai un enregistrement, histoire d'avoir cette arme partout avec moi, les images du Geek se branlant sur cette saloperie de Panda.

Je claquai mon ordinateur, fou de rage, et avec cette pointe de jalousie atrocement douloureuse fichée au plus profond de mon cœur.

PDV Geek :

Je jouis dans un râle libérateur, et me rejetai en arrière, le front suant, les yeux clos, la respiration haletante. Je sens quelque chose me chatouiller le ventre, et attrapai la peluche de Maître Panda.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit panda ? Espèce de voyeur…

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, et m'assis dans mon lit. Mes pensées dérivèrent alors vers celui qui était à l'origine de ma séance de caresses nocturnes. Lui.

« Histoire d'assouvir tes fantasmes ». Il n'imaginait même l'effet que cette simple phrase, au demeurant anodine, avait sur moi.

« Assouvir tes fantasmes ».

Comme j'aimerais que tu les assouvisses, Patron. Comme j'aimerais.

 _Le lendemain_

PDV Patron :

C'est la rage de la veille encore vive dans mon esprit que je me levais ce matin, le cœur froid, mais la honte cuisante. J'embarquais une heure plus tard dans l'Eurostar avec dans le ventre ce qui s'apparentait à une envie de meurtre.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez les Sommet, c'est un Panda souriant qui m'ouvrit la porte.

\- Content de te revoir ! s'exclama t-il, encore une fois heureux.

Trop heureux.

Je lui lançais un regard où se mêlaient en proportion parfaite la condescendance, le dégoût, l'indifférence et le franc mépris.

La saloperie recula d'un pas, vexé.

\- Et bien merci, ça fait plaisir. Cache ta joie surtout !

Je soufflais juste un bref coup par le nez. Le bambou vivant haussa les épaules, et je l'entendis crier alors que je m'éloignais :

\- Le Patron est là ! Et pour changer, il est de mauvaise humeur !

Le rire de Mathieu lui répondit. Je montai à l'étage, et passai inévitablement devant la chambre du Geek. Sa porte était ouverte, et en entendant mes pas, il tourna la tête. Un franc sourire éclaira son visage, ce qui me surprit.

\- Patron !

J'avais envie de l'insulter, de le briser, de lui faire mal comme j'avais eu mal, mais je n'eus pas la force. Je lâchai alors un sobre :

\- Salut, gamin.

Avant de continuer ma route. J'entendis son soupir, et son gémissement, mais je m'obligeais à l'ignorer.

Les jours passèrent, et ma rage grandit peu à peu. Dès que je voyais le Geek à côté du Panda, mon cœur s'affolait, et je serais les poings. Mais la pression montait, montait, et face aux provocations ouvertes du mangeur de bambou, j'étais au bord de l'explosion.

Un matin, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, une cigarette allumée à la main et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Je suivais du regard les volutes de fumée grise et inspirait à pleins poumons l'odeur âcre du tabac. Elle me piquait les yeux, mais je savais que les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, qui suivaient le dénivelé de mon menton, qui venaient se perdre dans mon cou, n'étaient pas seulement des larmes irritées. Mon cœur brisé et pourtant, tellement, tellement douloureux, me lançait constamment. Je jetai d'un geste rageur le mégot encore allumé sur mon tapis, sans faire cas de la fumée qui commençait déjà à s'élever de la brûlure du sol.  
Je laissai mon esprit divaguer, lorsque deux coups timides se firent entendre contre ma porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. L'individu frappa un peu plus fort, mais je continuai d'ignorer le bruit. La porte s'ouvrit alors tout doucement, et le Geek jeta un regard hésitant dans la pièce.

\- Patron ? Je… Je peux rentrer ?

J'haussai les épaules. Il pris ça pour un oui et pénétra dans ma chambre. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de mon lit, évitant les nombreux objets étalés par terre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à quelques centimètres seulement de ma main inerte et contempla mon visage en silence. Son regard me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, malaise que je cachai son mon habituelle agressivité.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ?!

Le Geek sursauta, surpris et gêné.

\- Juste savoir comment… tu allais.

Comment je vais ? Je souffre. Tout le temps. A chaque seconde, à chaque minute, tous les jours, sans répit. Mon cœur saigne. Je t'aime, je te hais, je veux me venger… Mais je suis bloqué dans mes propres sentiments.

Je me détournai alors de lui avant de lui répondre d'un ton méchant :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre !

Vexé, le Geek se leva d'un bond.

\- Puisque tu es tant agréable, je m'en vais. Je voulais juste savoir comme tu allais, tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment. Mais si c'est pour être accueilli comme ça…

Il sortit en claquant la porte, et mes larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Mais j'avais pris une décision. Ils devaient payer. Il était tant de ressortir ma vidéo.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

\- Vous pouvez venir dans le bureau ? Je voudrais vous montrez une vidéo qu'on pourrait utiliser pour notre prochain épisode !

\- On arrive ! me cria Mathieu depuis l'étage.

Une fois tout le monde installé, je lançais la vidéo. J'avais fait un rapide montage, et avant de voir les images du Geek, un écran avec un « Bon visionnage » écrit en rouge, s'afficha. Mathieu s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, mais dès les premières images, écarquilla les yeux. La vidéo devint alors parfaitement visible – j'avais dû augmenter la luminosité à ce moment-là.

Les réactions furent multiples et intéressantes. Le Geek poussa un cri et s'enfuit immédiatement, alors que le Panda rougissait et que Mathieu restait ébahi.

\- Coupe ça ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu es vraiment un monstre ! s'exclama l'imbécile en kigurumi.

Mais la pression était trop forte, et de revoir ces images avait ouvert la vanne.

\- Je montre juste la vérité ! La VERITE ! Et la vérité c'est que le Geek SE MASTURBE SUR LE PANDA, C'EST LA VERITE !

Fou de rage, je me jetais sur le Panda, mais Mathieu m'intercepta.

\- MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE AU GEEK !

Profitant de cette distraction, le Panda pris la fuite.

Je m'effondrais alors en pleurant, et Mathieu s'accroupit à mes côtés, instantanément calmé.

\- Tu l'aimes hein.

Il me serra contre lui, et je me laissais faire, secoué de sanglots.

\- Va le voir.

Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation. Mais Mathieu me releva de force, et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- C'est ta seule chance. Va le voir.

Je montai l'escalier, les jambes vacillantes, le cœur et la fierté en miettes. Comme j'avais honte de ce que je venais de faire… Mais ma haine de cet amour du petit, de mon petit, pour le Panda, était, elle, bien vivante. Arrivé devant la porte du gamer, je levai la main, prêt à toquer, mais le bruit des sanglots m'arrêta. Je m'effondrai alors, dos au mur, les larmes coulant sans répit sur mon visage. La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement, et, levant la tête, j'aperçus le Geek, le visage déformé par la colère. Je tentais de me lever, mais sa main s'abattit sur ma joue. La brûlure le surprit et arrêta mes larmes. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, tandis que je tentais de me protéger. Le petit me frappait de toutes ses forces en sanglotant, avant de s'effondrer à mes pieds, le corps tout entier secoué de sanglots dévastateurs.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi… P… Pourquoi…

Je posai une main sur mon épaule, et le gamer, épuisé, ne se dégagea pas.

Je le pris dans mes bras, étonné de sa légèreté, et, traversant le couloir, le déposa sur son lit. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête, ne m'avait pas adressé un regard. Alors que j'allais partir, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, une petite voix s'éleva du lit.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je retournai m'asseoir à ses côtés, sans oser le toucher.

\- Je… Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Ca ne suffit pas... Tu… es un connard. L'incarnation parfaite du salopard.

\- Je…

Sa voix était ferme, glaciale, presque haineuse. Je sentais malgré tout qu'il fallait que je lui dise, que j'avoue.

\- Tu sais, la jalousie… Fait parfois… Enfin fait faire…

\- Tu es jaloux ?

Sa voix était maintenant plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

\- Mais jaloux de qui ?

\- De cette ordure de Panda.

Ma voix à moi était basse, rauque, résolue.

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux interloqués, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Du Panda ?

J'explosai une nouvelle fois.

\- Du panda ! DU PANDA ! De cette ordure, cette saloperie de peluche ambulante, ah ça oui elle est mignonne hein, la pucelle panda ! Mais c'est lui que t'aime hein, alors que je suis là, et c'est lui que tu désires, sur lui que tu te branle ! T'as cru que je laisserais passer ça, hein ?! Mais non, moi je suis là, et je filme, et ouais je ne voulais pas voir, mais j'ai vu ! Et ça me rend fou ! Fou ! Tu comprends ?! Je suis là, devant toi, et je crève d'amour, putain je t'aime depuis des plombes, et j'ai réussi à l'accepter et je te veux, juste pour moi, mais t'es pas foutu de te branler sur autre chose que sur ce foutu mangeur de bambou ! Si tu crois que je ne comprends pas ! Ah ouais, je ne comprends pas ? Pourtant j'ai très bien compris tient, j'ai très très bien compris même ! Et je pourrais mourir que tu ne remmmmmmph…

Ses lèvres fermèrent ma bouche d'un baiser passionné. Interloqué, je lui rendit, avant qu'il ne se détache de moi.

\- Décidemment non, tu ne comprends rien.

Il eut un petit rire des plus mignons.

\- Rien de rien même !


End file.
